You
by rowhen
Summary: Duo reunites with a person from his past. Can Duo convince him for forgiveness? Can Quatre bring a traumitized heart to love? 2xOC n 4xOC
1. Prologue

I don't own GW I juss love it alot. Im gonna need some comment love on this fic becuz I have been having serious writers block and i really wanna complete this one cuz I'm sure it canbe good. Thanks guyz

Prologue

A.C. 187

The whole building was in an uproar. People rushed passed Duo as if he didn't even exist. All the adults were panicking and talking to themselves.

"How could he leav-.."

"What a horrible man to ju-.."

Father Maxwell whizzed past Duo just like everyone else and didn't even do a double take when Duo whispered his goodnights. Duo tugged on the robes of sister Helen as she rushed by. "What's going on?" He asked quietly scared that he might reprimanded for invading in adult business. Sister Helen gave a soft smile and knelt down to Duos size. "There are two children that were left on the doorstep of the church." Duo looked passed the smiling nun and the stained glass window, outside. He could easily see the heavy rain falling even in the dark. A flash of lighting diverted his attention back to Sister Helen.

"Are they ok?"

"Of course they are."

Duo nodded, and then looked back at everyone that was still panicking. "Why are they so ..?"

"Panicky?"

Duo nodded once again.

"Because the children have parents, and their parents have abandoned them again."

"Why would they wanna do something like that?"

Sister Helens smiling face disappeared slightly. "I don't know, sweetie" She seemed distracted with something behind the small boy and when Duo turned around he saw what it was. A small boy, or girl, was being attended by the many nuns. Some were drying off the soaked child and others were stripping him of his clothes.(Duo realized that it was a boy once Sister Michelle stripped him of his pants.)

Duo blushed when he realized he was staring at the boy. He was….Beautiful. His hair was a midnight blue and his eyes were a lighter blue to match. His skin was pale ,if he hadn't been moving around Duo would have sworn the boy was dead. Father Maxwell rushed passed Duo with a pale figure also in his arms. Duo watched as the priest laid the motionless figure on the alter. As Duo looked more closely he saw that it was another child, exactly identical to the other one. The braided boy did a double take at the kids. They were twins.

"She has a fever. Sister Helen, bring warm blankets and hot water. She is freezing." Father Maxwell's voice echoed through the church and seven or eight nuns ran to fetch the items, leaving the male twin all by himself. Duo took this chance to find out some information. He walked slowly over to the boy and stood beside him. The boys head hung low and his hair covered his eyes.

"I'm Duo…" The boy didn't look up. He didn't even move.

"I'm 7. How old are you?" No answer.

Duo tried a different approach. He lifted his arm and made an attempt to touch the boys bare shoulders. When Duo's sleeve brushed his arm the boy shrank away and whimpered. His eyes were big with fear. The blanket that had served as the boys robe had fallen to his waist and Duo could easily see the discoloration on his skin. Bruises every color of the rainbow had found a place on the boys chest and arms.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." Duo put a hand over his heart "I just wanna know your name. Do you have a name?"

The boy's eyes still held their fear but they lowered a little.

"Kast… Aleyha" Duo smiled. He put a hand out and once again the boy shrunk away. Duo's smile disappeared as he watched the boy shaking in fear. The braided boy knelt down to look into the boy eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I wanna be your friend." As Kast raised his head Duo returned to his normal stature. "I promise," he reassured. A smile tugged at Kasts lips and Duo took that as the perfect time to really get to know him.

"Come on! I'll show you my room. There is an extra bed in there so you can sleep in there!" Duo yelled as he raced down the hall, him and Kast, hand in hand.

Two pairs of eyes watched three children playing outside. "I'm glad Deity is better. She was horribly sick." Sister Helen whispered. "Yes, it's a miracle. Duo and Kast have really opened each other, and Deity, up" Father Maxwell commented.

"Yes, I'm thankful..."

"The twins can't stay here for very much longer. They have parents and they have a home. It's against the law for them to be here." Sister Helen looked at the priest in disbelief.

"Father, you can't be serious. Send them back there? Kast came to us with a number of bruises and a fractured wrist. Deity's ribs were broken and…"

"Don't, Sister. I don't want to hear of the evils done to that child in that house." Sister Helen simply nodded. This was not the first time that Kast and Deity were dropped off at the church. Actually, the twins visits were frequent and were and easy escape from the abuse that they endured at home. It made things a lot more comfortable for the twins to stay with Duo there.

"We will send them home next week" With that Father Maxwell walked out of the room.

Kast sat up in bed as he heard his window open slowly. He backed up against the headboard as a dark figure entered his room. "Duo?" Kast whispered. The figure didn't answer. It continued to struggle through the window. "Duo? Is it you?"

"Of course its me stupid who el-…" The braided boy fell through the window and onto the carpet with a loud crash. Kast shot up to the window and slammed it closed and helped Duo under the bed as the hallway light came on and Kasts door burst open.

Kasts step-father, Michael, stood in the door, his face red with anger from being woken up. "What the hell was that?"

Kast looked around, dumbfounded. "What was what?"

Michael walked cautiously into the room looking at every detail. "Who's in here?" he asked picking up one of Kasts old model mobile suits. "No one. Why would I have anybody in here at this time of night?"

Michael stared suspiciously at his step son . In one blinding motion Michael backhanded the young boy. Kast stood his ground not moving from the hit but simply letting his head fall. When he looked back up at his step father his eyes masked the fear that threatened to come up from his throat in liquid form. Michael came eye to eye with the young boy. "if I even find out that somebody looked in this room without my permission. I will strangle you. Do you understand that?"

Kast could only nod.

With the slam of a door his father was gone.

Duo slipped out from under the bed and sat on the bed behind Kast. Kast slumped down on the bed. His breathing shallow from the adrenaline rush he just had. "One day..." Duo whispered. "I am gonna take you away from here. You and Deity. And we are gonna move to earth and you and I will be together. And I'll find Deity someone. A Nice guy, you know?"

Silence

"We'll be happy. None of this wi-..."

"Stop lying... I'm sick of all the lies." Kast turned to look back at Duo, his light blue eyes filled with tears. "You're leaving. Your gonna fight in that stupid pointless war...your gonna die..." Duo reached for Kast but the youngest boy moved away. "Your not a solider, Duo. You're a fighter but not a solider." Kast moved over to sit closer to Duo.

"That's why I love you…" The crying boy stroked Duos cheek.

"If you love me you will let me go…And trust me to come back."

The words hit Kast hard and his face carried a look like a deer-in-headlights. "I promise you I will come back for you and D." Duo pulled Kast into his lap and kissed the blue haired boy deeply. Kast threatened to fall into the kiss but Duo pulled away just in time, wiping away some of the blood that had pooled onhis lip,in the process. "I'll see you soon ok?" Before Kast could answer Duo got andwas outside the window.

Next chapter.. My writing is never really this bad. Its just now.. I don't know what's wrong with me... (Runs off crying) Some reviews would be really nice! I swear it will get better..


	2. What happen to us?

Another wonderful chapter and I am running off of nothing. Ideas are coming to me as I go so I need you guys input. Thanks mucho. Also You really have too keep up with the scene changes.You will notice them but just not that well..

Chapter 1

Duo stepped out of the car and immediately began to take in his surroundings. Everything had changed so much after the war. Things were nicer and cleaner and surprisingly there were no fights going on in the streets. The eighteen year old took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Come on Duo, Don't get to comfortable. We have places to go and people to see." Hilde's voice rang out. A strong arm pulled him back into the limo that Quatre had provided for them.. Duo and Hilde had been in the car for what felt like forever. They had arrived on L2 in the early morning and had been driving since then. It was now close to supper.

Duo stared outside the window as if he had never been outside before. It had been so long since he had been there. L2 held so many memories there, some he didn't want to remember but others he would love to relive. He watched as the artificial sun dissipated under the mountains.

"_Its amazing, isn't it?" Kast whispered. Duo came up behind the young boy and wrapped his arms around him. "You're amazing" Kast turned his head and gave his braided lover a kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much." Duo whispered, looking intently into Kast's eyes then looking back up at the setting sun. _

"_Hey you guys! Dinner is done, Come and eat"Hilde yelled from the balcony. Kast broke Duo's embrace and turned to walk away but a strong arm held onto him. Kast smiled at Duo as he looked up but Duo wasn't smiling. _

"_Duo, what's wrong?" His face held nothing but concern. To answer, Duo pulled Kast down on to the grass and held him there as the blue haired boy squirmed. "What are doing? Duo, Get off!" Duo stayed and looked seriously into Kast's eyes before lowering his head for a kiss. _

_Kast felt all sanity leave him as Duo ran his tongue along Kasts bottom lip. The blue haired boy granted him access into his mouth and Duo took total control. The braided boy went into a frenzy trying to strip Kast of his clothes. Kast placed his hand over Duo's as the boy reached his belt buckle. "Duo," his eyes held fear and embarrassment. "Out here? Right now? What if Hilde comes out? What if Deity comes out? I don't want my sister to see us having sex."_

"_Making love..." Duo corrected in his lover's ear._

"_What?" Kast searched for Duo's eyes. When he found them it wasn't hard to see that they were clouded by lust. _

"_You don't want her to see us making love." Kast looked away from Duo and the sixteen year old occupied himself with his lover's neck._

'_Ya..Making love.' _

Duo stepped out of the car and right into Quatre's arms. "It is so good to see you two" His voice was full of music. "How are you two?" Quatre looked eagerly at Duo and Hilde and waited for an answer. After Duo didn't answer Hilde took the liberty. "Were fine... How are you Quatre?"

"Excellent," The blonde boy cheered.

"Please come in."

He escorted the two into the large mansion and left them to stand in awe of its vastness. "Q-man., Is it me or are your mansions getting bigger "Duo stared up at the ceiling with his mouth gapped open. No matter where Quatre went he always had to stand out. This was on of those incidents where he brought to much attention to himself. His mansion was the biggest thing on the block let alone the city.

"So while we wait for the others to arrive why don't you tell me how everything has been going? Are you two-?"

"NO!" Hilde and Duo yelled in unison.

Quatre jumped at the sudden outburst his eyes large with surprise. "I'm sorry,"he apologized. "I just figured that…. Well, you know?" The two only nodded.

"Hey thanks again for bringing us all together for the holidays, Quatre. I'm sure everyone has been dieing for a break from working." Hilde said, breaking an uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them. "Anytime, Hil-…" The blonde man was caught off by the ring of the doorbell and he rushed over to the door to see who it was.

Hilde looked over at Duo whose head had sunk down into a pillow beside him. "Jetlag?" she asked. Duo sat up and looked at her. "No," he answered quietly. "Something else but I can't figure it out. I feel like I am supposed to be doing something right now. Helping someone who is crying out for help…It's weird. I feel like I have made a few promises that I didn't keep." Duo looked down at his feet as if they were going to help him solve his mystery. "Maybe it's just the holidays. You feel like you have to buy everyone a present and your scared that someone has made a special request and you might forget it."Hilde's opinion made Duo feel a little better. Mariemaia had been begging for a new bike since last Christmas. He had to remember to get that for her.

A tall and well poised man walked into the room. Duo didn't even have to look up to know who it was. "Good evening, Duo, Hilde" Trowa nodded to each person as he acknowledged their presents. Hilde stood up and walked to Trowa with open arms. "Its so good to see you after all this time." She hugged him tightly and Trowa returned it equally as warm. "Its getting kind of cold outside. Why don't I have Rashid show you to your room and then once you guys are all settled you can come down for tea?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Duo walked to Trowa and gave him a strong handshake before following behind Hilde and Quatre.

"Awwww! Why do I gotta have this room? Its like a quarantine zone!" Duo continued to complain even as Rashid closed the doors to the room. The eighteen year old sighed and threw himself on the bed. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He didn't mean to complain. It was really nice of Quatre to be doing this. It had been a year since Duo had seen anybody. He felt bad that he never visited for new years or Christmas last year. He had been busy with his new junkyard on earth. So it had been two years since he had seen any of the guys and any of the girls also. Duo gave a faint smile. He loved how things were good now. Everyone could actually come together and talk in peace with out worrying if someone was going to assassinate Relena. Everyone could just sit down and have a decent meal with out any problems. Duo gave a small thanks to whoever was listening before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You think you can just take my money? You little slut!" Silence was shattered by the sound of skin hitting skin in a violent way. A short figure lay curled up in a corner as the taller figure above beat him. The tall man delivered punches and kicks anywhere the young boy was vulnerable.

"Look at me, Aleyha! Look at me!"

The blue haired boy lifted his head to stare at the man who was his master for another 2 hours. He was ugly, fat, with messy hair, and craters in his face. Kast couldn't remember his name. Penton, Preston, Peterson...something. The only he could remember was that the mans wife had just left him three hours ago and Kast was going to be his chew toy for the night.

The man knelt down to eye level with the sixteen year old. "You have the most beautiful eyes. Do you know that?" His breath smelled of whiskey. Kast moved away from him only to have his body picked back up and thrown on the bed. The jingle of a belt buckle being tampered with echoed through the room and Kasts breathing became ragged with fear. This was the part he hated. The part that he tried his best to block out but never really could. The front of the bed sunk form the added weight and Kast almost vomited as he felt the mans skin against his back. "Oh Yeah…" the man whispered in Kast ear. "I'm gonna love ripping you from the inside out."

Next chapter. I think I am doing a lot better. I am kind of liking this. I hope everyone else is too. R & R PLEASE!


	3. Dreaming of you

Well this is chapter 3 and I have gotten one review(thank you purplenelly) but hey it's Aok . I'm really sorry about the scene changes I am working on them. Ok here is the next chappy. Enjoy. This has a bit of yaoi in it. Actually it has quite a bit. So beware

Chapter 3

_Duo picked the lock easily and let himself in. The apartment was quiet and dark except for the street light beams that came through the cracks of the blinds. Duo stepped cautiously around the blackness making sure that he would feel something before he knocked it down. He wanted it to be a pleasant surprise when he saw Kast again. _

_It had taken quite a while for the fifteen year old to find Kast. He had moved out of his house and out of the higher class/richer district of the city and into the lower class and poorer district. It was the part of town the Duo grew up in, filled with strippers, prostitutes, pedophiles, gangs, and murderers. Duo had been so sad when he saw the state of address on the computer. Why was he living here? In this place, out of all the places on L2 for him to live. The red light district. Kast was working with his step father now and the thought of it made Duo sick. Kast was working in a whore house. So was Deity. _

_Hilde had taken in the extra initiative to look up more information about how the twins had been doing. Kast had been doing fine in school. He excelled in all his classes and even made it on the deans list. Deity, on the other hand, was not so well. She had been in and out of school for the last two years due to family issues and psychological problems. She had a permanent room at L2 Hospital for the Clinically Insane and Hilde couldn't believe how many prescriptions the thirteen year old had to take. The most reviling thing about it was that Deity was also working at her step father whore house. As a prostitute._

"_Stop right there!" Came a voice. It was slightly high for a males voice but it wasn't hard to miss the fear in it. _

_Duo took a step forward, then another, then another._

"_I said fucking stop!" It was almost a yell now. The beams of the street light caught against the metal in the invisible person's hands. _

"_You gonna stab me, Kast?" Duo's voice had changed a lot, thanks to puberty, so it didn't surprise him that Kast didn't react._

"_Yes, I am gonna stab you. Who the hell are you!" He screamed. The light beams caught blue hair and then light skin. Kast was backing up as Duo stepped forward._

"_I said fucking stop, asshole! Answer my damn question!" Kast demanded. There was a slight thump when Kast hit the wall behind him. Duo kept walking._

"_Please stop. Please don't hurt me." The blue haired boy whimpered. He turned to face the wall so any blow that came at him wouldn't hit his face. Duo reached the wall and put his hands on the sides of Kast so the boy wouldn't escape. Kast covered his face with his hands as Duo grabbed his arm and spun him around to look face to face._

"_What makes you think I would ever hit you?" Duo whispered._

_Kast looked up at Duo. The light beams from the outside caught the sides of his face. _

"_Oh my God…Duo?" The braided boy smiled. "The one and the only"_

_Kast jumped on Duo wrapping his arms and legs around the taller boy. "Your so lig-…" Duo was cut off by a harsh kiss that sent him hitting the floor with Kast still on top of him. Duo returned the kiss just as rough forcing Kast's tongue to retreat and letting Duo take over. "You…bastard... I thought…you…would…never come…back." Kast managed in between kisses. "Its been two years" He said pulling away from Duo's contagious kiss. They searched for each others eyes in the dark. _

"_Let me see you." Duo whispered. "No, I like it like this." Kast replied. _

"_Let me see you please."_

_Kast sat up after a few moments and then clapped his hands twice. The living room light flickered on and Duo almost gasped at the angel in front of him. His hair was still its normal midnight blue but it was messy and since it was down a little bit passed the top of his ears. His bangs came down over his eyes. His eyes were tired but lust filled and his skin was still its pale dead color. But one thing was not right on Kast. Duo reached forward and brushed his thumb along Kast's bottom lip. There was dried blood crusted along a cut. Kast pushed the hand away and looked at Duo. The braided boy felt his insides liquefy as he looked into those eyes._

"_You look exactly the same but… older."_

"_I'm thirteen, you idiot. Of course I am older." _

_Duo wrinkled his forehead in thought. "The law says you can be 16 or older to live on your own. How are you living here?" he questioned._

"_My dad knows the land lord. I just have to pay rent." Kast said getting up and walking into the jointed kitchen._

"_How much is rent?" Duo asked, sitting up off the floor and walking over to the built in bar/counter next to the kitchen. Kast didn't answer immediately he looked like he was thinking. "Its pretty cheap"_

"_Ya, but how much?"_

"_What is this? An interrogation?" Kast's eyes were ablaze with anger. Duo sat back in the chair he had found and looked at Kast intently. "Where do you work? Do they pay good?" Kast took a deep breath as if calming himself down and the put on a smile_

"_This really nice place not to far from here," Was his answer. _

'_I'm gonna take this and run with it' Duo thought._

"_What do you do?"_

"_I serve people."_

"_Like a restaurant?"_

_Kast looked up at Duo and then down at his feet. "If you want to call it that."_

_Kast looked at the oven clock. "It's late. We should get to bed. Or are you staying?" _

_Duo got up and walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Kast and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "Of course I am staying." _

_Duo went down for another kiss and this time deepened after a little while. He forced his tongue into Kast's mouth and they battled for dominance. The fifteen year old picked Kast up and put him on the counter behind him. Kast moaned as he spread his legs and Duo found himself comfortably standing in between them. Duo broke the kiss and moved down to the younger boy's neck leaving kisses and bite marks. Kast moaned, he loved how rough Duo was getting. Kast broke the kiss to the remove his shirt and undo the strings on his pants. Duo also removed his shirt and pushed Kast's hands away from the string that the younger boy was fumbling with. He figured on an easier method and plunged his hands into the boys' pants. Kast broke the kiss that had once again formed between the two and groaned, whispering something about not wanting him to move to fast. Duo ignored it._

"_I haven't seen you in two years. I am gonna move as fast as I want to" Duo whispered huskily, he gripped Kast roughly and began working his hand up and down._

"_Oh my God…" Kast whispered. He arched his back and let his head lay back against the cabinets. This made Duo move faster. "Is your sister home?" Duo asked._

_Kast looked at Duo but closed his eyes because the pleasure was to great "No, why?" He asked through a moan. Duo lowered his head and run his tongue along the head of Kast's manhood and gave one final stroke before the younger boy exploded in his mouth._

"_Holy…" Kast arched his back and his eyes went wide as the pleasure hit him in waves. HI breathing was rapid and he tried to catch his breath quickly. _

_He looked down at his lover, his eyes glazed over from the pleasure. Duo picked Kast up and carried in him into the closest room. "Because I don't want to disturb her." He whispered as he closed the door._

**I ran out of Ideas for the rest of this chapter so I just gave up for right now. I'm thinking really hard and breaking my brain into little pieces about what should come next. Gimme time. Trust me. I'm starting the new chapter right now..**


	4. Can you hear me?

**Well here we go. This is the chapter I said I was working on. Hahaha. O Ya. I don't own GW. I wish I did but I don't. I only own my characters and obviously if they weren't in the show GW then they must be mine. So here we go. I thought I would change it up a bit.**

Chapter 4

He felt a knot form in his stomach as he watched her through the glass. She was still in the same corner that he had left her in last night and she had stayed like that for nine hours. Kast couldn't even tell if she was breathing but he knew that she knew she was being watched. Not just by him but by the doctors and nurses. They were waiting for her to do something 'irrational' so they could load her up with more medications she didn't need.

For a second Kast almost forgot why she was in there. What had she done?He looked away from the glass and down at his feet. He squinted his eyes trying to see something that no one else could. A shuffling brought his eyes back to the two way mirror. Deity had moved. She was now laying down with her midnight blue hair spread around her like a crown.

She had become so beautiful since they were kids but with ever morning she woke up her soul died a little more. Kast felt his heart skip a beat. What if this was the last time? What if she wouldn't wake up tomorrow? Deity felt no reason to live, Kast knew that. He felt it. Once deity got out of this hell she would only go back into another. First the school, where she had become a whore for all her teachers, then home, where she had become a whore for her father and mothers friends, and last work, where she was a certified prostitute.

The knot in Kast's stomach turned over and he stopped himself from choking up the breakfast he hadn't eaten. A door behind Kast opened. He felt another presence enter the room and he was instantly repulsed by who it was.

Michael.

The man who put her in there.

"The doctors say that if she doesn't move they are gonna have to pronounce her completely insane. And this time they won't take away the sentence because of some instant recovery bullshit." Michael placed his heavy hand on his step sons shoulder. "Do you know what happens if they say those words?" Michael whispered in Kast's ear.

"Huh?"

The blue haired boy turned to look at his step father, his eyes burning with anger. Michael stood his ground. "They are gonna keep her in here. For good."

Kast smiled. "You wouldn't take that chance. She makes more money than anyone in the whole red light district."

The tall man laughed. Kast's smile disappeared.

"No one ever said that she wouldn't make me any money." The blue haired boy looked from Michael to Deity and then back.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Michael smiled. He walked up to the glass, placing a hand on it. "She is a very beautiful girl, you know," he turned to Kast. "It's a wonder that I have taken her for myself yet. But you know, there are a lot of doctors that don't get to go home every night to get a good fucking from their wives. Why keep it all pent up when you have someone that is more than willing to give herself up to you." He had turned back to look at the dark haired angel behind the glass. He was stroking the glass lovingly. It made Kast sick.

"Any objections?" Michael asked. When Kast opened his mouth to object words didn't come out. Warm liquid from the pit of his stomach instead found its way out and onto the floor behind the older man. With that Michael exited the room.

"That's what I thought" He said as the door closed.

Kast spit a few times. He put his hands on his knees balancing himself out. More vomit exited his mouth into the same pile as the rest. The room was beginning to smell funny and it didn't help his sense at all. "Deity…Please don't do this to yourself… Don't do this to me. You need to stop this craziness." He whispered, knowing that she couldn't hear him. A tapping side tracked him from his talking. Kast looked up at the glass. His twin sister stood there looking at him intently. Her eyes were sunken in and dead looking, her skin was paler than usual and her lips had a bluish tint to them. She was dieing. She needed help. Real help. Kast stepped over to the pile and put his hands on the glass where her hands were.

"You need to show them that there is nothing wrong. Show them that you don't need help. You aren't crazy, D. You don't need to be in a place like this." She only looked at him. "When you get put we will go shopping… I will buy you some new clothes… How about that? You gotta get out first, D." She couldn't see him and he knew that because her eyes searched around but never looked exactly at him. She couldn't even hear him. "Please kid…Don't do this to me. I need you. Prove it to them."

Kast sat at the entrance of the club greeting people as they came in. He wore his normal outfit for at home or outside. Black fishnet long sleeve shirt and leather pants that fit him good but not too tight. He wasn't in the mood to wear anything fancy. He made no attempt to put on make up except for eyeliner and already his first customer for the night smeared it. A long line of black ran down the side of his white face. He wore a fake smile for all the women that greeted him and his face hardened with all the men that passed by. Out of the 100 that had walked by, Kast would probably service 30. Deity would probably service 15.

It had surprised him that Michael was so nice to her when she got home. He had let her lie out next to the pool and then come back inside take a shower and take a nap for an hour. He was giving her sick leave for the night. Kast didn't feel right at all. Michael wasn't a nice guy. He never had been since he met their mom nine years ago. An unsettling feel made its self at home in Kast's stomach. (He had been having a bad day with his stomach completely and hadn't eaten since the night before Deity when into the hospital.)

"How is everything out here?" A familiar voice tickled the back of his neck. Kast smiled and turned around picking up the girl, he recognized as his cousin, and almost tossing her up into the air.

"Everything is fine. I'm getting a little freaked though. Hasn't Michael been a little to nice today?" The young girl put one hand on her hip and ran the other through her black hair. Kast felt that familiar jealousy well up in his stomach. Azriel was beautiful. Her skin was a milk chocolate color and her hair was long black with red streaks. Her eyes were a cloudy gray color that changed to blue in the sunlight. She had gotten all the Egyptian traits in the family.

"Ya," she nodded and looked up at him. "He has been a bit nice considering he just had to pay a hefty hospital bill." Kast nodded and smiled at a blonde woman walking in. "I think he has something planned…For Deity. I think he is gonna try something." Azriel looked at Kast, concerned.

"Why do you think that?"

Kast shrugged. "I don't know. Today when we were in the hospital…he was talking to me. And the look on his face was…disgusting…" He looked into his cousins eyes.

"Can his face get anymore disgusting?" She asked with a smile. Kast smiled too. They both shared a quick laugh before a strong hand pulled Azriel away. She let out a squeal as a hand steadied her and then slapped her in the face. She looked up into the eyes of her assaulter. Michael's eyes drilled holes into her forehead.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a small attempt to hold back his anger. "We have customers that are asking for you and you," he slapped her again, looked up at Kast and then back down at his niece. "Are no where to be found." The chocolate beauty put a hand to her stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Another slap came down on her.

"I'm sure you are… Now be a good little girl and go suck some dick for me." The grey eyed girl nodded and ran off. Michael turned to Kast who had a stern look on his face.

"Don't give me that look." Kast continued to stare, his face hardening still. Michael stalked right up to the boy till he could feel the tickle of his breath on his face. Kast wasn't a big guy. He was five foot nothing and he had no muscles. He looked as if a fly could take him down but he managed to hold his ground in the number of fights he got himself into.

"I am not scared to kick your ass, Kast Aleyha. Get your eyes off of me." Kat stared for a few more seconds before he looked away. He watched Michael's shoes move away. A different pair of shoes walked up. Black boots with chains on the sides. Kast looked up in to the eyes of his younger sister. Her eyes still held that empty look. He almost missed it, she was so good at hiding it. "How are you?" He asked. She didn't smile. She simply stared. She turned and walked away with out any warning. Kast watched her leave. She was wearing and white dress shirt with a black tie that was tied loosely. Her skirt was very short and he could easily see under it. She looked back at him one more time before disappearing into the building. Her eyes were sad. Pain shot through Kast. Her pain. A part of him pushed Kast to follow her into the building but he didn't. During their work nights Kast and Deity weren't allowed to talk for very long. According to Michael it distracted the customers.

The darkness of the back alley always seemed to comfort her. Deity sat curled up on a box in the back alley. The air was getting cooler by the second and the goose bumps that had been threatening the top of her skin finally began to show. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. The noise from the club banged all around her even with the door locked.

"_Deity! Has anybody found my sis yet?" _

She heard her brother call out to the strippers in the back room. The latch of the back door scrapped and it opened. Her brother's worried face poked his head through and once he saw her, his whole body followed. "Everyone is looking for you. Michael is furious." His sat in front of her and ran his fingers through her uneven bangs. She didn't look up at him. She didn't need to. She felt his emotions and he felt hers. She was hurting and he knew it. He lowered himself to her gaze and tried to find life in her eyes. He searched desperately and even squinted his eyes as if to see something he had missed.

"I never wanted this for us…Not now. I wanted us out of all of this and away from here. Somewhere on earth with a small house and just you and me and Azriel. I promise once I Pay off what I owe to Kaol we will be out of here." He whispered, searching for approval in her empty eyes. She turned her eyes away and then looked back into his. Her eyes sent waves into him and he knew what she was thinking. He felt it.

"That won't matter once we get to earth. We will get you the very best doctors, even though I don't think you need them but if it's what you want then you got it, D."

His sister looked at him with distant eyes. She didn't smile. She didn't even blink. She just stared. That was all he needed.


End file.
